I Was a Teenage Reincarnated Moon Princess
by insertgoodusername93
Summary: A man awakens and finds himself as the one and only Usagi Tsukino! Join him as he struggles to find a way out while also filling in the role of Sailor Moon. Will he be able to make it out and return to his old life or will he assume the role as guardian of light?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my face, I tightly hugged my pillow praying that it would somehow go away and let me sleep just a little while longer. I was too preoccupied thinking about going back to sleep that I didn't realize that my bedroom window was at the foot of my bed instead of the right side, I ignored it and rolled over so the sun was facing my back instead of my front. Then the realization that I wasn't just laying on my chest, but something around my chest area, and it sure as hell wasn't my arm.

I sat up a lot quicker than one usually would after waking up, and jerked the blankets up and looked down at my shirt. Confirming that yes, I now have breasts and no I didn't have them when I went to bed last night I did what one would normally do in this situation. I screamed, well began to scream I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a woman call from downstairs, "Usagi! You're going to be late for school again!"

I instantly recognized the name, _Usagi_, and what she said replayed in my head constantly, '_Usagi! you're going to be late for school again!_' This was when my first full out panick attack happened. I screamed ran towards the nearest mirror and looked, I didn't see a twenty-one year old male with a small scar on his nose, messy brown hair and a goatee, what I saw instead was young japanese girl who looked no younger than fourteen, with large blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into an odango. This was when my second full out panick attack happened, I screamed again, after my screaming fit was over the obligatory 'What the?.." towards the cosmic universe and whoever was in charge came out of my mouth. My first words as a woman, a young girl at that and I was cursing like a sailor.

Yes I realize what I just said, and no it wasn't on purpose.

I was Usagi Tsukino.

And I was in SAILOR MOON.

The woman downstairs, or '_mother_' screamed at me to hurry up, and I contemplated just sneaking out and running away, but I realized that wouldn't do me any favours. A young child just wandering around aimlessly during school hours was bound to get me in a lot of trouble, I figured maybe I could go back to bed PRAY that it would all go away, and when I opened my eyes I'd be in MY bed and in MY body, but I doubted Usagi's bed was some inter-dimensional doorway to alternate realities.

'_Mommy dearest_' warned me that I better be downstairs and out the door in the next couple of minutes or else, not wanting to experience first hand the wrath of a pissed off mom (_ESPECIALLY an anime one_) I went in Usagi's closet and grabbed her school uniform from her closet, I took my first step as a woman out the comfort of Usagi's room into the hallway and as quickly as possible searched for the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't a long search as it was the next room over from Usagi's, I stepped inside the bathroom and contemplated the moral implications, of showering while a girl (one that's FOURTEEN at that), but only for a while as I remembered I'm on a time limit here. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and dashed back to the room. Once I deemed myself worthy for an appearance in the outside world, I flew down the stairs, yelled out, "Bye!" slipped on my shoes and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I stood outside and took a deep breath, "One small step for man, one giant step for me."

I got lost, after spending nearly twenty minutes wandering around like a moron, a kindly officer gave me directions but not before giving me a lecture about tardiness and punctuality. _Great, _not only did I somehow find myself magically trapped in the body of a woman, it had to be a kid, I apologized and dashed off in the direction he pointed to. I realized a very important fact today: _Despite being much younger, a great athlete does not Usagi make. _Now gym class wasn't my favourite class back in my original body either, but I at least maintained a B average and could run a few laps around the track field. It felt like my chest was going to explode, '_maybe I'd die of a heart attack and when I open my eyes I'd be back in my original body' _I grimly thought to myself, my dark thoughts would have to wait though as they were soon interrupted by me falling flat on my face. Looking back to see what I tripped over, I saw a small, black cat laying on the ground and making an absolute fuss.

Wait a minute. My knowledge of Sailor Moon isn't that great, the only time I watched it was when I came home for Thanksgiving to visit and my little sister made me sit down with her and watch the whole series, so I remember Usagi saving that flea bag from a bunch of little brats. Then I remembered that I spent twenty minutes roaming around like an dolt. I must have missed them terrorizing her, I walked over to her to see what else they did to her besides putting the band-aid on her head. Whatever it was Luna looked like absolute hell, her fur was downright filthy, she smelled bad, and she had the two band aids in the shape of an x on her forehead.

Realizing that hey, if I'm gonna be Sailor Moon I better have some fun with it, I picked her up and pulled the two band aids off her forehead, revealing the crescent moon bald spot.

"Hello Luna" I said to her, "When you come to my house tonight, I would like to have a discussion with you okay? But first we're gonna give you a bath because you smell terrible, and please know I would like to wear something more substantial than a skimpy little outfit that doesn't even hide my identity. I have to go now, I don't _like _school, but sadly I have to get through it"

The cat looked at me like I had pineapples growing out of my ears before she leaped out of my light hold, jumped off my head and landed on the roof of a car, and continued to stare at me, eye contact and everything.

I simply flashed her a smile and waved, "See ya later!" and continued on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, all that goes to their respective owners. Please support all official releases, so don't sue me please, for I have no money :(

* * *

"Usagi Tsukino-san! You're late once again!" Usagi's teacher greeted, no SCREAMED at me the second I opened the door, "I'm sorry," I tried to explain but I couldn't, the teacher just glared and pointed toward the hallway, I knew what she meant, for I've been sent to stand outside the class multiple times when I originally went to middle school. I sighed and shut the door to stand in the hall, alone with my thoughts.

I took this opportunity to think about my situation, I wondered if any of the other sailor scouts were affected like this. If they were, then maybe one of them knows what caused this to happen.

I also decided to set some ground rules, even though I'm a guy, well WAS a guy I will respect Usagi. I thought up a simple list of rules for myself, the first rule was no perverted actions, I will bathe myself appropriately and use the bathroom appropriately and that will be it, no more, no less. The second rule was that I am going to buy myself a pair of spats shorts to wear under my uniform. Call me old fashioned but I don't want to give the average monster of the week a little show whenever there's a strong wind. I also figured that while I'm here I will make sure to enroll in a martial arts or simple self defense class, if I'm gonna fight crime I want to make it as quick and easy as possible.

I decided to take a break from my thoughts, well my stomach decided to as it growled loudly. I reached into my book bag to look for my lunch, until I remembered that I never grabbed Usagi's lunch. I was too freaked out about the whole '_Oh my god I've turned into Sailor Moon! Why in the hell have I turned into Sailor Moon?!_' to stop and grab it. Now I'm going to starve, 'This is so not fair!' I thought to myself, The sound of the classroom door sliding open broke me out of the little crisis I was having and the teacher glared at me. She handed me a piece of paper, "I'm passing back last week's English exams. Here's yours." She said with all the inflection of a disappointed teacher.

I gulped and took the paper, hands shaking as Harude slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe what I saw, It was quite possibly one of the if not THE lowest score on an exam yet. I stood there dumbfounded until the bell rang and Usagi's classmates poured out their classes. The first one to greet me was, unfortunately the class know-it-all, Umino, "Usagi-san, how did you do on the exam?"

"None of your business, Umino!" I said, clutching the test score close to my chest so nobody could see.

"That bad, huh?" he beamed as he adjusted his large, round glasses, "You don't have to be so upset Usagi-san! I didn't get a perfect score this time because I didn't really try," he continued, and flourished his test paper, like a child showing off their kindergarten drawing of a cat to their parents - with a bright red ninety-five written on it.

I simply glared at him, but his thick, nerdy bifocals clearly did not help him notice when someone wanted him to be vaporized on the spot, "I really slacked off on this one. But this test was fine. It was kind of like a video game, I could tutor you if you like?" he offered.

It was pretty obvious that Umino really wasn't gifted with a high IQ, he simply just read the text books instead of reading a manga or novel, it was EXTREMELY obvious by the blush on his face that he has a crush on Usagi. A crush that was EXTREMELY unwanted.

"No thank you, Umino" I answered flatly.

Thankfully, Usagi's best friend Naru, or Molly, I wasn't entirely sure, but if the nerd's name was Umino and not Melvin then she must be Naru, come to think of it, what japanese person would name their kid Molly? Or Melvin? Or any of the other names in the English dub? I get wanting a foreign and unique sounding name but Molly, Melvin seriously? I guess the Japanese person who would do that to their child is the same one who eats 'Jelly-Filled Donuts' "Usagi!" Naru began, "Ya didn't already eat ya lunch did you?"

'Great, I had just forgot about the fact that I was slowly starving to death, and you have to go and remind me.' I ranted in my mind, 'That's it! your name is Molly in my mind now' I smiled to myself deviously.

Umino however, was not gonna let the topic of exam scores drop that easily and proceeded to badger her about it, "Jeez Umino, stop bein' sucha smarty-pants show off all tha time. Come on Usagi-chan." I just sat there, dumbfounded, blinking. _I knew the 90's English dub was absolute crap, but this is ridiculous_.

We sat on the lawn, with Usagi's two other early first season friends, I never really cared for or learned their names so in my mind I referred to them as Girl A (the chubby one) and Girl B (the not chubby one). I tried avoiding certain answers or topics that would warrant me responding with their names, I gave simple yes or no answers with a few Wows! thrown in there for good measure. They bought gossip magazines with them and they went through them while they ate, I was able to score a few leftovers by flashing them big sad puppy dog eyes. I scarfed them down while they continued to talk, "Hey, you guys heard about Sailor V, right?" Girl A began

"URK!" I choked, Girl B had to whack me on the back a couple of times, "Sailor who?" I asked between gasps for air.

"Well, last night there was this robbery at a jewelry store." Girl A began

"I didn't know it was a jewelry store," Naru said, "How scary."

seemingly out of nowhere, Umino joined our circle, I say seemingly because apparently I was the only one who saw his glasses reflecting in the bushes behind Girl A. Like he was waiting for the opportunity to make his appearance, "Don't worry Sailor V showed up and caught the criminals!"

I took a sip of tea and said, "How long were you in those bushes Umino?"

The look on his face was priceless as he became a stuttering, blushing mess. He tried to save face by changing the subject, he went on a long, nerdy rant about how Sailor V fights crime wearing a sailor school uniform and how she's a secret agent for the police. He went on about how it's not just burglars she fights, and there were a lot of strange things happening around town.

"Really?" Girl A asked, "These are some strange times we live in."

'_You have no idea_' I thought to myself, I looked over and noticed Girl B was smiling mischievously, "I totally understand where those thieves were coming from. If I were a burglar, I would definitely hit a jewelry store."

"Oh I would too," Girl B agreed, "Jewels are so beautiful."

I mentally groaned, '_these were Usagi's friends before she met the Sailor Scouts? No wonder no one remembers them,_'

"Hey Naru-chan," Girl A said, "Your mom owns a jewelry store, right?

Naru's eyes lit up and she nodded, "Yeah, there's a big sale on today too. With prices even we can afford. come on Usagi, I know that'll cheer ya up"

The three other girls shrieked with excitement, and I'm pretty sure they busted my ear drums, "No way! We have to go after school to see!"

* * *

"Wow Naru, your mom sure is working the sales floor today. It's almost like she's, I don't know POSSESSED or a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON," I 'whispered' to Naru as we wandered through the shop.

"Yeah, she's never done this before," Naru replied, "It's like she woke up one day business savvy. I wonder what happened."

'She's tied up in the basement somewhere, that's what happened.' I actually had to fight myself to keep from blurting that tidbit out, I also noticed that the fake Naru's mother was carefully watching us, and I use that term very lightly as she was so terrible at it you'd have to be a complete imbecile to not notice her. I walked over to her general direction pretending that I was trying to get the very best view of the jewelry

"Yes girl, buy whatever you want," Carbon Naru's mother said, "And I'll take your energy. I need more, and more, and more..."

"Excuse me, you'll take my what?" I asked, feigning shocked towards Carbon Naru's mother, her eyes went wide and she tried to make up an excuse, saying energy is a slang term for money in the Jewelry business. I wasn't buying it and she knew I wasn't buying it, just then Naru came over and asked if I wanted to buy some ruby called pigeon's blood, and that it's worth one billion yen. Realizing I'm not made of money I said my see ya later, gave Carbon Naru's mother one heck of a stink face and gave her the I'm watching you pose and walked out, I speed walked my way home trying to come up with a strategy for when I come back later to save everyone when, I crashed into Mamoru

"Hey! watch where you're going lump head," he complained behind his sunglasses, "Are you trying to give me a lump on my head too?"

"Great insult!" I said sarcastically, "I'll have you know these aren't lumps they're buns!" When I bumped into him I also dropped my test, he picked it up and looked at it

"You got a thirty?" he laughed, "You need to study more, dumpling head," and with that, he rested the exam on my head, right between my buns.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was a surprise test, and my name is Tsukino Usagi, not dumpling head." I grabbed my test and I stormed off. '_Jeez, what a jerk_' I thought, '_I don't know how Usagi fell... in... love..._' The realization hit me like a semi,

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask...

Usagi and Mamoru...

Their daughter Chibiusa...

I'm currently in Usagi's body so that means...

The implications...

And this, girls and boys back home was when my third full out panic attack happened.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Heheheh, I think our protagonist is having pre-prenatal jitters, they've also figured out who the monster of the day is, so that's good at least. All they has to do now is come up with a strategy, and defeat the bad guy before Tuxedo Mask can even throw his rose down, oh yeah and buy some shorts to wear underneath their uniform, so I say their plate's pretty full don't ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, all that goes to their respective owners Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Please support any and all official releases.

* * *

I ran through downtown, my mind going through a million thoughts at once, 'How could I forget about Chibiusa?!' I mentally chastised myself for being so stupid,

'This means I'm gonna have too-' I nearly puked just thinking about the implications, '_I'm a middle schooler, and he looks like a damn high school senior, that means when I become a freshman in highschool, he'll probably be in college already! Jeez, just what is it with anime and these May-December romances_' I really didn't wanna think about this yet, so I decided to table this train of thought hoping that I'll be back in my own body by the end of the Queen Beryl arc. If not then Chibi's gonna get Marty McFly-ed, but this time _ACTUALLY_ disappear

I ran past the arcade, since I already know who the 'mysterious' sailor V is I didn't need to play the arcade, and I don't get anything important i.e. an mcguffin until later episodes. Yet, I always wondered what kind of game it was, probably some generic beat-em-up that they sloppily made to cash in on the Sailor V craze, good to know greedy corporations are alive and kicking even in the anime world, I expect nothing less actually.

* * *

"I'm home!" I announced, leaving my shoes at the door.

"You're late today," Usagi's mother said from the kitchen, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was with Naru-chan." I entered the kitchen to see what was being made for dinner.

"Speaking of your friends," she smiled, "I ran into Umino-kun while I was out today. He told me he got a ninety-five on his English exam, but said you wouldn't tell what you got so?"

'_Mental note; Beat up Umino,_' I begrudgingly surrendered the test.

"Thirty!" She yelled, "Usagi Tsukino. If you're going to get grades like this, you shouldn't even come home! Outside! Now!"

Excuse me what? My jaw almost dropped, she's really gonna kick her middle school aged child outside over a bad grade? Are all anime parents this awful? I guess I could count myself lucky, I could've woken up as Nina Tucker.

"Out! Out!" with a spatula, she ushered me out the front door, slamming it shut. I groaned as I heard the lock click.

"Good work, stupid," I looked over to see Usagi's brother, I think his name was Shingo or something I don't know we rarely ever see him or most of the other characters again after the first season.

"You got locked out of the house for bad grades again didn't you?" The little punk said as he kicked me,

"You little brat, don't kick me!" I yelled, "And don't call me stupid!"

He then proceeded to pick the door lock, why? Because the plot demanded it that's why. As he opened the door, he tried to give the generic anime stick out tongue and pull down lower eyelid. I said tried because instead of trying to kick him like in the anime and nearly breaking my foot, I poked him in the eye, fast, and hard. It was so satisfying hearing him cry out in pain, "That's for kicking me!" I said with a smirk. He slipped inside crying and shut the door.

"Fine!" I shouted, "Leave me out here, I just hope you know this is child endangerment. Which is a crime by the way!"

The door opened, "Get inside."

'_Ah the threat of jail will make any parent change their tune_' I smiled and stepped inside.

* * *

After dinner, I laid on my bed and silently waited for Luna to open my window, somehow without thumbs.

"Speak of the devil," I said to myself in particular as I heard the window open and saw Luna creep in from the corner of my eye.

"Oh hi!" I greeted her, "So glad you could drop by unannounced! I need to talk to you,"

Luna looked down from my window and shot me a look, "Err... indeed, there is much we have to discuss. But before we do anything, you need to make sure that no one else is here. It would be most unfortunate to have an outsider find out about anything we're about to discuss."

I resisted the urge to just grab this pompous little flea bag and throw her out my window. "No worries, everyone's asleep"

Luna cleared her throat, "Well then, first I'd like to thank you for peeling that bandage off of me; I couldn't talk or even think with it on. Some horrible punk kids around here put that on me. Now, let's get down to business,"

'_To defeat the hun,_' I sung in my head.

Not paying me any attention, the cat continued, "It's time I explain to you about your duty and what you must do to defeat the Dark Kingdom, our mortal enemies."

"Wait a minute," I held up my hand to stop her, "They're called the Dark Kingdom?" I started laughing, "What are they kindergartners?"

Luna growled, "That is enough! Honestly, this is not the time to make tasteless jokes. We need to start planning on ways to stop the Dark Kingdom from succeeding, and you laughing like a loon is not helping at all!"

"You're right" I said in between giggles, "Please go on, explain to me just what this My duty to stop the Dark Kingdom shtick is about. I'm just dying to know."

Luna cleared her throat, "You have a great destiny ahead for you." she jumped down and sat on the foot of my bed, "You are part of an elite and noble fighting force meant to protect both the Earth and the Sol system from all outside dangers that threaten it. Reincarnated after millenia of sleep, you are tasked to find, serve and protect the princess of the moon and help her lead all humanity into a brighter and better future."

Luna revealed a glittering brooch on my bed, it was shaped like a waxing moon, with sparkling stars in the dark side, surrounded by four pearls that were blue, red, green and yellow. I picked it up and it started glowing, "Let me guess, it only works if I yell out a certain phrase right?" I asked.

Luna looked taken aback, "Y-yes? Do you not believe me?"

"A little," I answered, and she let out a little '_hmmph!_'

"Just yell out 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'" Luna growled at me.

'_Well, I knew I'd have to do it sooner or later,_' I took a deep breath and yelled out the famous line, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

I felt warm, glowing, naked and, magical somehow. I felt weightless as power washed over me, the recognizable pink ribbons tightly hugged my body as I twirled around. Ironically it wasn't a long process, actually pretty short I guess it goes by quicker for the person doing the transformation. The costume was skintight, like some kind of leather material, I jumped to test it out. I took deep breaths, getting the feel of the cotume, my breasts were tucked in nice and tight, but not too tight. One thing I didn't like was the leotard, it rides, oh god does it ride, '_Okay I'm gonna have to see if I can replace them with some gym shorts_' I made a note.

"So Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, "Do you believe me now?"

"Cat," I said calmly, "I believe you have a fetish for dressing young girls up as a slutty Halloween version of Popeye The Sailor."

I think this was the first time I'd seen a cat blush, Luna glared daggers at me, I flashed her a smirk, a distant voice in my ears interrupted my fun as I was instantly treated to the sight of Naru being attacked by the carbon Naru's mother.

"Anyway..." Luna began.

"Shut up," I interrupted her and ignored her little gasp of shock, "My friend is in danger! We gotta go!" Luna nodded, jumping onto the window sill, "So I get distress calls in my hair, that's so lame, I better have some real cool powers" I added as I followed her out the window.

"This is gonna be a long night," Luna grumbled.

* * *

"Well, there's your tiara," Luna offered. "You say 'moon tiara action', and throw it. That will vaporize monsters."

"Why do I have to say my attack?" I asked. "Surely that'll alert the monster and give them time to react accordingly, can I just grab my tiara and throw it?"

"Umm..." Luna said softly, stunned. "I think it can work that way? I'm not entirely sure."

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight won't we?," I said. "But there better be other special moves, ones that are more substantial than throwing some tiny little plastic crown, and I still want more details when we get back cat, because I have never been a fighter"

"You're not gonna say you're a lover, not a fighter are you?" Luna asked.

"Well... not now I'm not" I answered,

We finally reached the shop, and I had to do a hell of a lot more running to avoid attacks by the creatures who were originally customers back in the day, '_Never running from a real fight my ass,_' I thought.

The monster formally known as carbon Naru's mother tried to launch a clawed hand at me, when a flash of red, and a rose appeared, struck into the floor between myself and the monster - distracting it enough to stop it's attack.

"Who's there?" the monster demanded, and a wave of sickness and terror flashed over me, '_oh god not now!_' I mentally groaned.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen," the man standing in a high open window answered. "Crying isn't going to solve anything , Sailor Moon," he added firmly.

"I'm not crying, and how about you get down here and help me dammit! You're supposed to be a gentleman right?!" I yelled, but apparently he was too high up to hear me because he just stood there like an idiot, '_Oh Chibi I'm sorry but you're dead_' I mentally cursed as I grabbed the tiara from my forehead, felt it change in my hand and I circled it around, yelled absolutely nothing, and threw it at the monster.

The thing was too dumb to dodge, and was turned to dust.

'_Why...didn't...you...DOOOOOOODGE!?_' I mentally yelled at it's ashes.

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen complimented from his high window, one hand holding out his opera cape dramatically. '_blowhard_' I shot him a look that can only be described as 'D_ude, f*ck you_', "I will remember this night," he promised.

'_Dude seriously, **F*CK YOU!**_' I screamed in my mind as he swept his cape around and jumped out of the window.

"You did good, Sailor Moon," Luna agreed.

"For a fourteen year old girl who's never done anything like this at all before, I did better than just a simple '_good_'," I countered, and went over to where Tuxedo Kamen's rose had been thrown, and proceeded to stomp it onto the ground. "Alright!" I said to really no one in particular, "I'm going to take a nice, long bath, and then I'm going to _sleep_,"

* * *

Author's note:  
Third chapter is done! Man, this was kinda difficult for me, I originally planned for chapters two and three to be a single installment, but the result would've been too huge for a single chapter.

Anywho, a lot of stuff happened, our protagonist received their first transformation object and baby's first transformation, somebody get a camera. They grow up so fast.

Well, until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, all that goes to their respective owners Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Please support any and all official releases.

* * *

I was still tired the next morning, when I sat in my desk I decided to take a quick little nap while the class waited for the teacher. Around me I heard Naru and the other two girls that were at the jewelry store talking about some dream where they'd been saved by Sailor Moon - warrior of justice and love.

I honestly had no clue why they said that. I was certain that I didn't tell anyone my name when I saved them, "Isn't it strange Usagi? Usagi!" Naru called, I guess she wanted my opinion on everything.

"I'm really tired Naru," I answered, then proceeded to turn my head away from her. "Wake me up when the teacher gets here."

"Usagi!" Naru bellowed.

I groaned and sat up in my chair. "Three people having the exact same dream right down to the detail is nigh impossible, those _same_ three people having the _same_ dream on the _same_ night **_IS_** impossible. Maybe it was real? Maybe it was a coincidence, I don't know Naru I'm tired, please let me sleep," I yawned loudly to hammer the point home and began to lay my head down when the teacher came in and we were instructed to stand and bow, preventing Naru and the other two girls from responding to what I said.

* * *

These past couple of weeks I've taken to walking around town after school, with Luna following me in tow, yammering on about the Dark Kingdom and my duty to stop them. Yesterday, I ran into Mamoru, this was the fourth time this week. He did the usual 'bun head' joke and I told him to get some new material, and asked why's he stalking a fourteen year old. He got his knickers in a twist and stormed off grumbling, riling him up is so much fun.

After having a good laugh at his expense, I stopped by a little old man who had a table all set up for fortune reading, I've never been one to believe in that kind of crap, but look where I'm at, nothing is impossible. I decided to humor him and ask for my fortune, he smiled and said I was his first customer in a very long while. His flashed me a sad little smile and I actually felt bad for him and asked why,

"I guess it's the competition I've recently received, look." he pointed across the road to a giant blinking sign that read 'House of Fortune'

"That is so trashy" I said with my face scrunched up in disgust, I made a note to check that place out later, if saturday morning cartoons taught me anything it's that random new businesses opening up right across the street from some old, family-owned, neighborhood friendly businesses is the work of EVIL. I got my fortune told, apparently there's a man that likes me, and I see him all the time.

I shuddered, "He's a college student!" I hissed. "I'm_ fourteen_. The age gap is really significant!"

"Oh, young lady, have I not given you good news?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip. "It's..."

Laughing, the old man patted my hand, trying his best to comfort me. "Just because you fortune told me there is someone who likes you, it doesn't mean you _act_ on it," he explained.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, "Arigato!" I bowed gratefully, Luna and I left, I took one last look at the building across the street, "Luna, that place is so unsettling" I told her.

"Your senses are getting better and better Usagi" Luna said. "I feel that too"

* * *

"Usagi?" I heard a voice call out.

I turned around, "Oh papa" I greeted. "I've been wanting to ask you about something,"

"Oh?" he shot me a puzzled look.

"Well papa, in a couple of years I'll be starting High School..." I began, scratching the back of my head.

"Usagi, you are _not_ getting a boyfriend until you're sixteen," Usagi's father said, "You're too young."

I almost gagged, "I wasn't going to ask that, There aren't any boys in my class that I want to date," I told him. '_I don't want to date boys period_,' I wanted to say, but I decided to keep that thought to myself.

I could see his face relax slightly. "So what did you want to talk about then?"

"I want to start taking self defence classes," I answered. "I hate fighting, but what if a boy decides 'no' actually means 'I'm all yours'" I asked. "I know one boy has a crush on me, and I would hate the idea of him taking my first kiss by force."

"Usagi that's actually very responsible of you," Usagi's father noted. "Although I'm not very keen on the idea of you fighting, I'm **REALLY** not fond of the idea of some sleaze taking advantage of you," he paused for a moment,"I'll discuss this with your mother and if she agrees, we'll look at some dojos this week okay?"

"Thank you so much papa!" I cheered, '_Dads are real easy to manipulate if you're their daughter_' I thought back to my real family, and how my little sister was able to get away with anything by playing the '_Daddy's little girl_' card on our dad.

* * *

I had a feeling something was up when Umino asked me out on a date, I turned him down obviously, then I REALLY knew something was up when he flipped the teacher's skirt up that same day as well. He wasn't the only one acting like an uncontrollable little hellion, one boy tripped the teacher, and a bunch of them threw rocks into the windows of teacher's lounge. Naru tried to confront them and demand they stop what they're doing, bless her heart, but those boys would absolutely destroy her so I held her back.

"Sailor moon, you have a mission to complete." Luna began as we walked home. "Some sinister force is causing all those incidents involving your classmates."

"They're being controlled, and that House of Fortune is the force, because word got out they all went there yesterday."

"Usagi, great job figuring that out on your own! Let's go!" Luna 'praised' me. "Time to transform,"

"Fighting again?" I complained. Luna looked at me with a frown on her face, I sighed and ran to the House of Fortune and ducked between a gap between buildings.

'_I couldn't get those self defence classes soon enough_' I mused, I had been fighting off this weeks monster's minions for the past couple of minutes when they all seemed to stop dead in their tracks.

"Intruder! Show yourself!" the demon woman demanded.

I looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen, I rolled my eyes. "My hero," I said sarcastically, I noticed a smirking smile on his face as he leaned against the door that I had entered not too long ago.

"Don't give up, no matter how hard it is," he told me, and flashed a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, instead of spouting these fortune cookie motivational speeches, how about you get over here and actually help me?!" but he was already gone, '_I really REALLY hate that guy_' I mumbled to myself as I reached for my tiara.

After I turned the monster to dust cards began to float up from the boy's who were hypnotised, turning to dust just like the monster. I walked around to make sure they were all okay, and nearly put my eye out because Tuxedo Kamen left a rose wedged in a damn wall. I snatched it and threw it on the ground.

* * *

The following week was the whole Midnight Zero fiasco. Basically Jadeite started some late night radio show with him as the host, named J-Dite.

I kid you not, he actually named himself that.

It's like he's not even trying, he could of at least come up with something clever. Something that'll make me go, '_ooooohhhh_' when I finally figured it out, but no he decided to be a moron.

Naru and every girl in school were head over heels for the show, a few of the older year girls listened to it after getting home from evening school, and talk about it got girls all through the school listening to it. Knowing this is a trap, I decided to record it so I could listen to it when I walked to school, it wasn't much to write home about. Apparently if you write a love letter and send them to J-Dite, he would read them and the listener whose letter was read would receive some lame flower brooch

When I got there the teacher was late and looked like absolute crap, she was wearing a flower brooch, '_red flag_.' She declared today was a self study day and then collapsed on her desk in front of everyone. Students yelled and poked at her, one of them _even_ went to grab a glass of water to throw at her face.

I took charge and ordered one of the kids to go to the office and tell the staff what's happening,

As we all watched the teacher get carried away on a stretcher, Umino came over and asked what did I think it was. I yelled at him that I'm not a doctor so how would I know and Naru came to calm me down. She mentioned something about a sleep sickness, a disease where a person goes to sleep, and they don't wake up again.

I made a quick little trip to the library and looked for any kind of information on this new disease that my teacher seemed to have contracted. The pictures I found showed them all wearing the same flower brooch as the teacher, my mind went back to the flower brooch that was promised to whoever won Midnight Zero's sick little sweepstakes.

Now all I have to do was find the location.

Naru found me and whispered very loudly that she and the other girls were gonna write love letters to try and win that stupid flower brooch, Naru suggested I write one for my future boyfriend. I rolled my eyes, and left the newspaper to sit with Naru and the other girls.

That narcissistic cat gave me The Luna Pen, I call out 'moon power' and it will transform me into whatever I ask, I transformed myself into a beautiful newscaster and I was able to get in easily, why? Because attractive people are told 'yes' way more often than plain looking people. I love superficialism, I also learned how to control my tiara whenever I throw it,

* * *

I threw it at the monster woman and she dodged, I smiled as with a small gesture I made the tiara come back around and straight up Frieza'd that thing.

Unfortunately my victory was cut short as Jadite decided to make his appearance, he tried to introduce himself, but it was cut short by my tiara nearly slashing him. He jumped and sneered, I grit my teeth and charged at him.

He raised his hand and formed a barrier between us, when I hit it, I was sent flying back and landed harshly on my bottom.

"Ouch" I groaned softly, and got up. Jadite began advancing on me, one step at a time. I grit my teeth and shifted, I should be able to land a good solid kick when he got close enough. The self defence teacher said that in emergencies it was basic but enough to ward off male aggressors.

But Jadeite didn't get that close, a rose appeared warning Jadeite to not get any closer.

Frustration crossed Jadeite's face, he jumped back, disappeared, reappeared in the air, and then vanished into some black portal. I carefully got to my feet and pulled the rose from where it was lodged.

"We'll meet again!" Tuxedo Kamen called as he leapt away across the rooftops like he was batman or something.

I sighed, "Luna," I called softly. "Luna?" I called, loudly this time.

"Hai?" she answered appearing at my feet. "How did it go? I'm sorry, you were really fast."

"That Jadeite creep got away." I answered

"Well, don't worry there's a special magic that prevents enemies from recognising you when you're living civilian life.

"Just how much information are you gonna forget to tell me cat?" I asked, I noticed Luna flashing a nervous smile, "Time to go home." she stated, ignoring my question,

* * *

Author's Note:  
Fourth chapter is here! And we got two battles in one woo-hoo! I think our protagonist is getting real sick of our rose throwing pretty boy. Next chapter we're introduced to a certain blue haired genius.

See you all then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, all that goes to their respective owners Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Please support any and all official releases.

* * *

I bought myself a staff, nothing fancy just a simple little stick that can knock a few skulls if the need arises. I've also modified my leotard into a simple little bodysuit, I got tired of the wedgies.

A couple of days ago J-Man, _he hates it when I call him that_, had been abusing young girls and women's self-esteem about their body image to get them to start exercising. He's actually stealing their energy with the equipment, I realized what was happening when I saw the teacher walking in a lot skinnier than usual one day, and looking downright skeletal the next. In my short time here I've learned one thing; Whenever the status quo is messed with and all signs point to some new building that's opened around the corner, or some new celebrity in the media, it's the Dark Kingdom.

Anyway, I used a disguise to sneak into the gym. I ran into some mind-controlled humans that tried to attack me and a few little monsters that tried to attack me, but the lessons from my self defence classes helped me quickly subdue the humans. The monsters were a little tricky, but I used my '_Destructo Tiara_' and badda bing badda boom, turned them to ash. I found J-Man in the basement, the girls were all in pod like capsules, his back was to me and he was messing with something and muttering to himself. I smirked, '_Idiot,_' I thought to myself as I slowly crept forward, like a hunter stalking her prey. I got in striking distance still without him noticing me, I raised my staff in the air like I was playing golf and channeled almost all of my energy into swinging it.

_**CRACK!**_

I struck him and sent the poor sap flying, and he landed face first into a wall with a satisfying crunch. I broke his nose, '_Good_' I ran as fast as I could toward him and before he could even get up I raised my staff again and brought it down hard.

_**CRACK!**_

Last night you would've really believed a man could fly with the way he was flinging about. I treated him like a hacky sack, I was about to deliver one last blow when he disappeared before it could connect.

_**SWISH!**_

"He got away," I grumbled, "Again" I added as I slipped out of the gym quietly. I transformed back to my civilian form, "I didn't even have to listen to pretty boy's motivational speeches this time," I jumped for joy and returned to Luna. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to get myself a milkshake, see you later!" I yelled as I dashed off.

* * *

I enjoyed two great weeks of peace and quiet while the teacher, and J-Man recovered. I even started studying with Mamoru too, It started on Monday when I ran into him while I in town, I asked if he could help me with my studying, he agreed to help me and we sat in a nearby soda shop and we went over my past test. He actually helped me understand it, we agreed to meet up once a week to help me better understand my schoolwork. On Tuesday I convinced my '_parents_' to let me keep Luna, or Little Miss Midnight as I've renamed her. Although she didn't speak to me for a few days after that, Friday is when I bought her a little dish and a cute little pink collar that she absolutely hates. But alas, all good things must come to an end, the teacher returned the following Monday and J-Man is probably all healed up by now.

* * *

"Hey Usagi," Naru greeted me, "You're actually on time today."

Before I could slap her Umino popped out of nowhere and nearly gave me a damn heart attack, I think I need to get him a bell or something, "Well will you look at that! Ami Mizuno, got a perfect score!"

"Isn't she going to that super elite college prep cram school?" One of Usagi's other friends asked Umino.

"It's called Crystal Seminar." Umino answered. "I heard her IQ is nearly 300."

"I heard of that place," Naru said, "It's near the arcade, I heard my papa talk about it once, he said it's the most expensive cram school in the city."

"Her mother is a doctor, so that's why she goes there," Umino stated with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Just then the bell rang, and all of us made our way to class. Umino kept going on and on about Ami Mizuno: Girl Genius, I kept quiet. I didn't like how he spoke about her, he did not know her yet here he was calling her everything but her name, my tolerance towards him no longer existed after today.

* * *

I left school, the teacher passed out the scores from the mock exam, I got a ninety. Looks like that studying with Mamoru really paid off, I was feeling quite good about myself, not only have I been single handedly kicking the Dark Kingdom's butt, I've also got my grades up. Even the teacher was surprised when she handed me the mock exam, as I confidently strode out the school I bumped into the one and only Ami Mizuno. Nearly knocking her over,

"Oh I'm sooooo sorry!" I blurted out bending over to pick her up when a loud, "Meow," startled us both.

I looked down. Luna was doing that thing where cats rub around your legs and purr.

"Oh, little cat you startled me," Ami said with the most softest voice you could hear, Luna jumped into Ami's arms and purred louder.

"I wish I could keep you, you're so beautiful but I live in a condo, so unfortunately I'm not allowed to have pets," Ami told Luna, smiling sweetly.

"She's my cat," I told her, "Her name's Little Miss Midnight," I added with a smirk as Luna shot me a glare that would've struck me dead if looks could kill.

"Really?" Ami asked, "She's so sweet, like an angel."

I shot Luna a glare back, "An angel is not what I would call her."

I noticed Ami started blushing as she was caught in the middle of a stare down between me and a cat, I gave her a warm smile, remembering that Ami is the type a girl who'd faint if someone had so much as simply blew air in her face, "Your Ami Mizuno, from class five right? I'm Usagi Tsukino, class one. You already know Little Miss Midnight." I ignored Luna's glare.

"Nice to meet you both," she bowed.

Luna squirmed out of Ami's arms and dashed around a corner.

"Little Miss Midnight" Ami yelled after her, I snickered and we both followed her, and realized that she led us to an arcade.

'_Okay cat, I get what you're doing,_' I nodded at Luna, she nodded back and I grabbed Ami's arm, "Hey Mizuno-san, have you been to this arcade before?" before she could answer I dragged her further into the arcade, "Come on, you have to play this cool new game!"

I led Ami to the Sailor V game, "Try this one Mizuno-san, it's really fun," I put a coin in the machine and demonstrated. Ami stood and watched me play, I made it to the first boss. And got a game over,

"Your turn Mizuno-san," I gave Ami my seat, "I'm all out of coins." I lied,

Ami sat at the machine quietly, put her money in, and started playing. She played showing absolutely no emotion, perfectly navigating level after level, she quickly began unlocking new levels and managed to build up a huge score. Other people started watching and commentating, even giving her hints

* * *

It only took Ami a matter of minutes to reach the final boss, and everyone cheered as she entered her name for the high score.

I smiled, "Mizuno-san, that was amazing!"

"Yeah," the arcade guy agreed, "I've never seen a girl beat a game so quickly."

I rolled my eyes as the machine played a little jingle, there was a clunk near the bottom of the machine. Ami looked down and pulled out her transform pen, she uncapped it and shrugged, "I won a prize."

I kicked the machine, "Sometimes if you do this, something will come out," I told her.

Ami giggled and I smirked as the machine played another jingle and another clunk, and I pulled out a pink pen with a plastic jewel on top.

"Pretty cute, huh?" I said as we looked at our pens.

"Usagi-chan!" the arcade guy scolded me, "Don't ever do that again!"

Ami actually started laughing, "You are quite peculiar Tsukino-san."

"Ehh, call me Usagi" I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is it alright if I call you Ami-chan?"

Ami blushed, "S-sure. Do you want to play another..." Ami looked at the time on the wall clock, "Oh no! I'm late for cram school!"

"Oh that place," I sighed, "Today's your cram school day?"

Ami gathered her things, "I have it every day."

"Every DAY?" my eyes bulged out, I just couldn't believe it, "How do you survive girl?"

She shrugged, "Studying is my strongest point. I want to be a doctor like my mother, so I have to study really hard. See you later Usagi-chan," and she made her way to the door.

"She's actually really cool," I said to no one in particular "She just doesn't know it yet."

'_The only question now is; How can I get her to realize it sooner than she does in the anime?_' I pondered.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here comes chapter five, I apologize for the delay. I started a new job last week (I like eating you know, and my apartment's pretty cool, I'd like to continue living there) so updates may be slow for a bit while I come up with a schedule.

Anywho, we've now met Ami yay! Our protagonist is also starting to get a little too cocky now that they've better prepared themselves for battles, I hope that won't backfire on them (J-Man is gonna be pretty pissed when he strikes again). They're also treating Mamoru with a little more respect, they still hate him, but they'll admit that he's pretty smart and that if they act friendly towards him, he might help them better understand their schoolwork. They also already know his secret identity, maybe they can convince him to actually help Sailor Moon out instead of throwing roses.

See you then.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, all that goes to their respective owners Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Please support any and all official releases.

* * *

I slowly trudged to the locker room after gym to change back into my regular clothes.

"Hey Usagi," Naru who was right behind me began, "You know what sounds good right now? Some ice cream, wanna go to the corner shop to get some?"

I smiled, I was really sweaty from gym so that did sound like a good idea, plus who doesn't like ice cream? "Yeah, sure" I turned toward Usagi's other friend. Instead of agreeing, she slammed her locker and stormed off.

Naru sighed, "Kuri-chan said she got enrolled in Crystal Seminar last week, and she hasn't been herself since."

"Does that place actually help?" I asked

"Lots of people go there now so I guess," Naru continued, "They do all their work on computers. The students are assigned floppy discs that have some study program on it, apparently you get obsessed with it and you can't stop studying. I wonder what kind of program it is?"

"Ohh, _I see_," I said to myself as the realization finally hit me and I ran out the locker room, still in my gym shorts.

I found Ami in the computer lab, she looked like she was in pain as she stared at a computer screen, "Hey Ami-chan," I whispered, making her nearly jump out of her chair, "Are you doing that Crystal Seminar stuff right now?"

I noticed Ami quickly minimizing the screen so I couldn't see what it was, "Yeah, but it's just so hard to study from sometimes. I would prefer this," she held up her arcade pen and a notebook, "Call me old fashioned" she said with a small smile

"Hey our pen!" I quickly pulled mine out the pocket of my uniform, "I still have mine too. Hey my friends and I are gonna go get some ice cream, do you..."

Two students, a boy and a girl shoved me out of the way, I yelled at them but they completely ignored me.

"I need to go to seminar," the boy said robotically, and the girl replied in the exact same tone, "Yes let us go. Everyone is trying to catch up to you."

I saw Ami's face fall for a bit as she stood up and carefully packed her things, "Sorry Usagi-chan, I really should get going. Maybe next time."

I watched as Ami rushed down the hall, accidentally leaving her little disc by the computer. I then remembered in the anime that one of those dark kingdom monster were disguised as a teacher and these discs were actually brain washing programs, and Ami got in some major trouble for forgetting it.

"Well, time to go come up with a plan to stop those dark kingdom nutjobs from taking advantage of cram school students. It's just another day at the office." I said with a sigh, "But first, I need to ditch these sweaty gym clothes."

* * *

Luna was waiting for me outside of the school, and together we both set off for Crystal Seminar. We saw a very large crowd outside the cram school, and in the center stood a woman wearing a very tight and very ugly dress and passing out flyers, "Sign up now, there's no enrollment fee! Join now to discover your true potential!"

I grabbed one of those flyers, tuning out the lady's sales pitch. I looked at the flyer and was shocked; I found Ami all right, her face was smack dab in the center of every damn flyer.

I read it carefully. Luna sat on my shoulders to read as well, "Crystal Seminar, featuring the revolutionary Crystal disc program. Raise your grades and I.Q. Featured student: Ami Mizuno, the most brilliant girl in Japan."

"Raise your grades huh?" Luna began teasingly, "Maybe you should sign up too, Usagi-chan."

"_Real hilarious_" I said as I crumpled up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder, "I don't want to go to a creepy school like this."

"Hey!" I heard a man's voice from behind me, "Dumpling head! What am I, a trash can?"

I turned around and chuckled, "Hey Mamoru, sorry about that,"

I rolled my eyes when I noticed he donned a different, yet equally fancy, tuxedo and dark sunglasses.

"Do you ever get hot wearing all that?" I asked him.

"Believe it or not I don't wear a tuxedo all the time," he smirked.

"Could've fooled me" I shot back chuckling. he removed his sunglasses to stare at me more closely, "A couple minutes ago I thought I heard your little cat talking, or am I imagining things?"

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!" I said with a wave of my hand before turning around and running away.

"You are_ one lucky cat_," I informed Luna as we ran into a alley.

She ducked her head, embarrassed, "As I was going to say before we were interrupted," I stated, "This is all very suspicious, I was able to acquire one of those floppy discs from Ami that this flyer is talking about. I think we should check it out. Let's go home and pop it into Dad's computer..."

"No!" Luna shouted, "It's too risky, we have absolutely no clue what's on there. It might be something... something we don't want others to find out about. Let's go back to the school and..."

Now it was my turn to interrupt, "Going_ BACK_ to school?" I groaned, "Cat, you're really_ killing_ me here." I begrudgingly made my way back to the school.

* * *

There were a few stragglers left wandering the hall, but thankfully the computer lab was empty. I popped in the floppy disc, and at first what appeared was a normal practice test. I scrolled through it, "Come on, show me the evil brainwashing subliminal messaging" I began hitting the monitor like I did to the arcade machine.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing!" Luna hissed.

"I know what I'm doing!" I insisted, "You just gotta hit the sweet spot..."

The screen suddenly blurred, and a dark voice came out of the speakers, "Offer the energy of your brain and knowledge to our great ruler,"

"Told ya" I smirked, Luna however ignored me and continued staring at the screen in horror.

The computer continued, "You will become a slave to our great ruler, and you will gather everything you can find about the Silver Crystal."

"It's the enemy!" Luna cried out, "They're brainwashing students!"

I turned my head to look at the few remaining students in the hall, they were all walking slowly, like zombies and were mumbling, "Crystal... Silver Crystal... must find Silver Crystal..."

"Yep, they're brainwashed all right," I said, "We have to save Ami-chan! But how?"

"Your pen, Usagi-chan!" Luna said resolutely.

"Oh yeah!" I tossed the pen in the air and shouted, "Moon Power! Change into a..."  
I thought of Ami, and called out, "Doctor!"

In a flash, my school uniform transformed into a very short nurse's outfit, complete with name tags and a stethoscope.

"I said 'Doctor' not 'Halloween Nurse'" I grumbled as I pulled the dress down to at least try and cover myself, "Luna, we gotta talk about these outfits."

"Usagi-chan, there's no rush or anything," Luna said a little frantically.

I nodded, and we ran back towards Crystal Seminar.

I burst through the front doors of the school and quickly told the person a the front desk, "I have an emergency call!" and rushed into the building. I found Ami listlessy wandering through the hallway, I grabbed her arm, noticing her face was very pale.

"Ami-chan" I shook her, to no reply, "You've been brainwashed, you have to snap out of it! Oh man, I have to find the monster behind all this."

I yelled, "Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

The power washed over me quickly, and soon I found myself in my familiar Sailor Moon outfit. I burst into each classroom, looking for whoever was responsible for this. When I stumbled into a full class, I cried out, "Everybody! Get away from the computers! They're brainwashing you!"

"Who are you?" the monster cried out angrily.

I did not answer her, I just simply sent my tiara out over them all - moon tiara stardust, it cured them of their hypnotism and put them to sleep.

"I am the monster of knowledge, Garoben!" she announced as her human form melted away into her more genuine, and legitimely monstrous, form.

I winced at the incredibly stupid pun. I remembered my little sister studied Japanese and she would tell me certain phrases and their meanings, one of them was gariben. A gariben is a person who studies a lot, this monster who uses studying to brainwash people calls herself Garoben? Are they really that lazy? I thought back to the previous monsters I've fought and wondered if they also had incredibly 'punny' names.

The teacher's (I refuse to call it that incredibly stupid name) eyes began glowing white, and when she reached out her long arms, papers flew from them. They sailed straight at me, I just barely dodged them. I lunged at the monster but she sent more paper in my direction, this time a couple of them actually hit me. I pushed one of the desks over and hid behind it, I had scratches all over, blood was dripping down my legs and arms. I carefully peeked over the desk and saw that Ami had been grabbed by the monster and was struggling in her grip.

"Let her go!" I yelled as I leaped to attack, but the monster used her free hand to again send out the super sharp paper, this time I was hit head on. My scratches were now full on cuts, the blood was now pouring out.

"Ami! Your pen!" Luna called out "Hold your pen in the air!"

The teachers long, gnarled fingernails transformed into blades, and as she began to held it up over Ami's head, the pen in Ami's pocket flashed a bright blue light. A symbol began to grow on Ami's forehead, and suddenly the air was covered in a thick mist.

"W-w-where did you go? I'll cut you into little pieces." the monster cried out, I followed the general direction the voice came from, as the mist started to settle I could make out the monster's figure, I also noticed another figure performing a jump kick and sending the monster flying. The mist cleared and I saw who it was, Tuxedo Kamen. He was actually doing something, I reached for my tiara and hurled it at the monster, and with a loud scream she was sliced in half and turned into a pile of dust.

It was then that my knight in shining armour (gag), Tuxedo Kamen turned around, "So you finally show up" I said with a smirk, he chuckled, "Go rescue your friend, Sailor Moon, I'll check on the students and make sure they're okay."

I gave him a nod and while he made his way to the classroom, I made my way to the hallways to look for Ami.

"Usagi-chan," Luna called out, "Come and see Ami-chan!"

Ami was staring down at her body with an expression that I knew all too well. Her uniform hd changed into one that was simmilar to mine before I made my altercations to it: a short skirt attached to a white sailor leotard with a matching blue collar and bow on the chest, white gloves, blue boots, and even her own tiara with a blue gem in the middle.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Look at you Ami-chan!"

"Just as I predicted," Luna proudly said, "That intellect of yours gave it away. Ami Mizuno, you're the soilder of water and intelligence, the protector of Mercury, Sailor Mercury! We've been searching for you, our ally sailor soldier."

"The cat is talking" Ami said weakly, "The cat is talking"

I put a hand on her shoulder, "You get used to it," I told her, giving her a small smile, "If you want I can modify your suit, those leotards really chafe" I giggled when I saw her blush, she looked down and saw the cuts on my legs.

"Oh my gosh Usagi-chan!" Ami gasped, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I answered, "Nothing a couple band-aids can't fix, looks like I'm gonna be wearing pants for a while, and I just bought the cutest skirt!" I fake pouted for emphasis.

Ami shook her head and chuckled, "You really are quite peculiar Usagi-chan, but you really should take care of those wounds. my mom has a first aid kit in our apartment, let me take you there and disinfect all those nasty cuts."

"Okay" I agreed and she took my hand and helped me up, "Besides," Ami began, "I have a lot of questions."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Why is the cat talking?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey everybody, I'm not dead, (well I am dead tired haha) and neither is this fic. I'm trying to update this every other Sunday, I hope I can stick to this schedule, my new work schedule should also help with this as well.

Now let's get to the real matter at hand, this chapter has the first appearance of Sailor Mercury (oohh ahhh) also Tuxedo Kamen actually helping our protagonist out? I never thought I'd see the day, I wonder how things will go with the three of them working together?

See you all next time.


End file.
